1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an all glass door having at least one wing which can be swivelled about a lower hinge axis of a bearing of a lower door rail, and about an upper hinge axis of a bearing of an upper door rail, with respect to a door closer mounted in an upper tubular frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a door having either a single wing or two wings, wherein at least one door can be aligned.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has always been difficult to align doors, particularly once the door was closed. Accordingly, it was often the case that upon hanging a door, its alignment was improper. This would often require the removal and rehanging of the door in order to obtain its proper alignment.